Dragon Ball Z: New Dragon Balls: The Video Game
The epic fan-made series makes its appearance on the Xbox 360, and Xbox Live. Experience the epicness in mass proportions. Fight as your favorite heroes and villains in the most epic of battles. Enjoy the newly advanced Character Creator and have more options than ever before. Enjoy and endure the next generation of heroes! Game Modes Story Mode: *Blitz Saga 1. Rage of Broly *Reunion Saga 2. Meat's Revenge *RuZu Saga 3. The Return of Turles *Trayan Saga 4. Enter Teknich *Kinto Saga 5. Revenge of Baby *Raditz Saga 6. New Pluto *Ice-jin Saga 7. The Return of the Ginyu Force *Hatchling Saga 8. Absolute Zero *Xicor Saga 9. Clash of the Dragon *Majin Kai Saga 10. Destroy All Saiyans Character Creator: *Welcome to the highlight of the game. Create the character of your dreams. Make it anything you want. *Human Humans pretty much don't have special abilities and have to train hard but they advance in martial arts. *Saiyan The strongest beings in the universe have the ability to transform into a Great Ape and Super Saiyans. They can only go up to Super Saiyan 5 and for the first time ever you can turn into a Great Gray Ape! *Namekian A peaceful race that doesn't hesitate to fight back with their specialized Ki.Know you can transformation into Super Namekian and a Legendary Super Namekian! *Android Robots more powerful than a Super Saiyan that revel in destruction and fight for fun. Have a varity of weapons. *Z Fighter Protecters of the Earth. They can form their Ki into special techniques. Most customizable. *Kai The overseers of the Universe. Are very powerful when it comes to using their Ki. Have universal abilities like Sonic Time Warp. *Arlian A hostile alien race that are good with a sword and can channel their Ki into a breath cannon. *Meatian An unknown alien race thet are just as powerful as an Arlian. Mostly use their tails during battles.Masters at Ki blasts. *Brench-sijin A race of humanoid looking beings with strange skin colors. Can channel their Ki into special abilities and techniques. *Ice-jin The most powerful race in the cosmos. The Ice-jin have the ability to transform up to 4 to 5 times. Customize how you want the forms to look like. *Spice This race are just as strong as the Saiyans! Can consume large amount of Ki to make finishing moves and attacks. *Demon Beings from Hell that have a whole varity of spiritual moves and skills. *Majin The strongest warriors from the Universe being controlled by magic to do Bebidi's bidding. Canuse melee and ki attacks. *Mutant Beings that have been mutated to gain new abilities that surpass even the strongest of warriors! *Fusion 2 people joined together to make one individual being. Fuse with 2 of your own custom characters and fuse your moves and abilities! *Triclops Tien's race. A proud and peaceful race that can see through the future to upcoming events. They all start off with the Dodon Ray. Will act very aggressive against anyone who dares threaten their lifestyle. *Kanassan Fish-reptilian like beings that can also see through the future. Channel their Ki into finger blasts. *Plutonian A dying alien race that will do anything to survive. Have the power to surpass a Super Saiyan. Have complete control of your character. Train with your favorite characters and earn moves.Edit and rename your special moves. Change the color, the appearance,and effects. Make your characters dialogue, bio, clothes, and customize your characters reactions with other characters. Mod Mode: Now no longer will you have to go online to get texture hacks. Just type in a certain person, add it to a certain character and bam! You got your mod. Create-a-Story Mode: Make your own storyline. Create new battles with certain people. Create your own outcomes, create dialogue for the characters. Make your own destiny, whether its a quest to save the Earth or World Domination. Express yourself. Even name your adventures! Characters Goku (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5)(Super Dark Saiyan)(Hyper Saiyan)(Chaos) Vegeta (Super Saiyan, Super, Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5)(Chaos) Piccolo (Super Namekian, Legendary Super Namekian) Krillin Yamcha Tien Chaiotzu Gohan (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Trunks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Goten (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Android #16 Android #17 Android #18 Blitz (Super Saiyan 1-Infinity) Frenzy (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5) Kinto(Majin 3) Gero (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5) Saiyan Prince (Super Saiyan) Zangya Videl (Max Power) Tarble (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Bardock (Super Saiyan) King Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Uub (Majuub) Pan (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) Captain Ginyu Gregis Kaiyon (Great Ape) Kibito Kai Elder Kai Nail Dende Kinto Kai Trayan (Hyper Saiyan) Flute (Legendary Super Namekian) Bandai (Super Saiyan) Brawl (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) Marron Fusion Geunie (Super) Shiku (Super Saiyan) Lise Sonyo (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) Bulla (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) Raditz (Super Saiyan) King Blank King Tien Tapion Frieza(100% Full Power, 5th form) Cell (Super Perfect Form) Cooler (Meta Cooler) King Cold (3rd Form, Final Form) Kuriza (1st Form, Final Form) Metalik (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, 4th Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power) Hail (Final Form) Zero (Final Form) Broly (Great Ape, Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Legendary Super Saiyan 4, Legendary Super Saiyan 5, Nightmare, God) Bojack (100% Full Power) Baby Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) Hatchling (Hatchling Kinto) Super Buu (Vegito Absorbed) Xicor Appule Zarbon Dodoria Cui Pui Pui Bebidi (Super Saiyan) Torsa (Super Saiyan) Majin Kai (Super Saiyan) Lord Kai Lord Slug (Super Namekian) Turles (Great Ape,Super Saiyan) Alpha Shenron Omega Shenron Zorn Furika (100% Full Power) Moniter Spunik Dark Kai Android Goku Super Janemba Android #19 Dr.Gero Android #0 Frost Hatchiyack (Final Form) Zae (Super Saiyan) Jeice (Slade) Recoome Burter Shadow Goku Android 13 (Fusion) Axor Castor Chaes Zonek Hoshoku-sha (Super Saiyan) Shorty Scarface Nappa( Great Ape) Teknich Super 17 Android #1000 Fusions Gogeta (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5, Hyper Saiyan 4,Chaos) Vegito,(Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Hyper Saiyan 3) Coolza (Cooler-Frieza-Fusion Dance) Cellza (Cell-Frieza-Fusion Dance) Tiencha (Tien-Yamcha-Fusion Dance) Vegetunks (Super Saiyan) (Vegeta-Trunks-Fusion Dance) Gohunks (Adult Gohan-Future Trunks-Fusion Dance) Gokan (Goku-Gohan-Potara Earrings) Gokan (Super Saiyan 4)(Goku-Gohan-Fusion Dance) Prince Gero (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3)(Gero-Saiyan Prince-Potura Earings) Kintgeta (Kinto-Vegeta-Fusion Dance) Vegetable (Super)(Vegeta-Tarble-Fusion Dance) Kintable (Kinto-Tarble-Fusion Dance) Picceta (Piccolo-Vegeta-Fusion Dance) Goblitz (Super Saiyan) (Gohan-Blitz-Fusion Dance) Gotenks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Gogeta Jr. (Goku Jr.-Vegeta Jr.-Fusion Dance) Bargeta or Gogeta Sr. (Bardock-King Vegeta) Dorbon (Dodoria-Zarbon-Fusion Dance) Gokule (Goku-Hercule-Potara Earrings) Baby Vegtell (Baby Vegeta-Cell-Fusion Dance) Breku (Super Saiyan Broly-Veku-Fusion Dance) Brocor (Broly-Xicor-Fusion Dance) Broza (Broly-Frieza-Fusion Dance) Gokitz (Goku-Raditz-Fusion Dance) Environments *New Planet Namek *New Ruined Planet Namek *New Planet Vegeta *Planet Arlia *Planet Meat *Planet Kanassa *Planet Frieza *Ruined City *Wasteland *Rocky Land *Glacier *World Tournament Stage *Cell Games Arena *RuZu Challenge Grounds *Dark Planet *Kame House *Temple *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Cave *Hell *Other World Tournament Stage *Island *Supreme Kai's Planet *King Kai's Planet *Big Gete Star *Kinto Kai's Planet *Tree of Might *Underworld Tournament Stage *Pendolum Room *Custom Stage Tournament Mode You can participate in any of these Tournaments to gain zeni to buy characters, stages,and other unlockables. *World Martial Arts Tournament *Cell Games *RuZu Challenge *Otherworld Tournament *Underworld Tournament Free-Roam Mode Go around the world and beyond and speak to your favorite characters and also create your own adventures. Battle anyone and make allies to take with you in the fight. You can go somewhere else in a middle of a battle. No restrictions! Category:Kameron esters- Category:Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls